The present invention pertains to a decorative panel formed of a suitable sheet material, such as copper, including a main panel portion with peripheral inwardly turned edge flanges to nest a block of a suitable material such as styrofoam, for example. The main panel portion is grooved to define a plurality of randomly configurated panel portions which are selectively provided with various patterns in relief or left to present a natural outer surface, and including various colorations on selected panel portions. The grooves are filled with a suitable material such as solder, to provide the effect of a plurality of separate panel portions which are secured together.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a decorative panel formed of a suitable malleable sheet material, such as copper, which is subdivided into randomly sized and shaped panel portions which are in turn randomly provided with patterns in relief, with various colorations on their outer surfaces, or left in a natural state.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a main panel portion with turned-in peripheral flanges to nest a support block of a suitable synthetic foam material such as styrofoam.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to subdivide the panel into the randomly sized and shaped panel portions by means of solder filled grooves, formed in the panel.